Omamo-chan
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Heiji lost something. What if we disturb him, whoops ... I mean, help him to find it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 _Where is it? Where is it?_

 _Where_ **the hell** _is it?_

A body slithered on the floor, moving back and forth, here and there in confusion, exactly like a giant snake.

 ** _Dukkk ..._**

 _Ouch! Shit!_

And now a tanned hand stretched out, rubbing the head which had just hit a thick and hard table, made of teak wood.

 _Damn table! How dare you hit my head!_ _Ng? Oh. Hi there! Ahem! Meet again with The Great Detective from the West, Heiji Hattori, aka me._

The 'giant snake', now grinning broadly, showed off his clean white teeth, which contrasted with the color of his face.

 _Eh? What am I doing?_ _Well, ya, actually, I'm a little busy now._ _I'm looking for um ... um ... something ..._ _I somehow lost it._ _Hm? What? Oh no, no, it's not an important thing. It's just a ... uh ... thing ..._

 **Author (A)** : Liar!

 _Wha ... Excuse me? I 'm not lying! It's not an important item! I don't care whether it lost or not ..._ _Hey! Don't give me that look! Anyway the item isn't important! I don't want to look for it anymore! End of the story! Hmph!_

Arrogantly and head up, he walked away.

 **A** : Oh really? Are you sure?

No answer ...

 **A** : Hey! The Great Detective from the West!

Still nothing.

 **A** : Heii-jiiii ...

 _Stop bothering me! I told you I won't look for it again!_ _After all, I have long wanted to throw it away, it's just that I haven't had time._ _Thank goodness it finally lost itself, so I didn't have to bother throwing it away!_ _Now, shoo! I still have something to do!_

Stunned for a moment, author-san finally shrugged her shoulders while sighing.

 **A** : Hmph! He is indeed stubborn! But, you know what, Heiji Hattori, it's bad if you do something rude to the authors. Especially for those who is preparing to write your story ...

Innocently, author-san looks at the reader.

 **A** : You said I threatened him?

Author-san pursed her lips, before finally smiling weirdly.

 **A** : Oh well, let's see.

And the story begins ...

* * *

 **A/N** : Hellooo ...! Finally I can write again.

Yes, yes, I know, I'm also trying to update my stories, but, uh, it's kinda ... I've lost interest in writing lately. And also, um, there's no idea yet.

I'm soooo sorry ..(T-T)

I hope you'll be patient waiting for the continuation, because I haven't given up. I wrote it little by little.

Meanwhile, I also hope you are a little entertained by this new story, which is a little different than usual (I think).

Hey, why don't you tell me, which story do you most want me to continue?

Oh, and ... reviews always make me happy. Please? Pretty please? (puppy eyes).

By the way, what did Heiji lose? Can you guess it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

' _Where is it? Actually, where is that damn thing?_ '.

In panic, Heiji Hattori still continued his 'search', rummaging through his room, the living room, kitchen ...

Thankfully his mother was not at home. If not, he must've been beaten with Shizuka's magic fan, because he had messed up his whole house.

Taking a break for a moment while panting, Heiji rubbed his forehead which was now wet with sweat.

This thing ... which he was desperately looking for, was not a gold or gems. Even if someone finds it, maybe also not interested in storing it. But, still, he must find it, because ... because ... that thing is ...

 _ **Ting-Tong!**_

If Heiji had already sweaty looking for his lost item, the ringing bell just now made his sweat flow a hundred times faster than before. A cold sweat.

Anyway, he must find it! Or he will end up as dead meat!

* * *

Outside, the guest frowned.

Very weird. Usually, not until five seconds, the person who she's waiting for will come out of the door, though sometimes with grumbling. Moreover, they have indeed made an appointment.

Or ... could it be, that ahou, fell asleep?

Gritting her teeth in sudden annoyance, she pressed the bell once more.

 _ **Ting-Tong!**_

 _ **Ting-Tong!**_ ** _Ting-Tong!_**

Uh, she ended up pressing the bell three more times and decided to wait a few more seconds.

When the person she was waiting for had not yet come out, she was ready to press the bell for the fourth until maybe a hundredth time. However, when her finger was about to press the bell, the door was opened right in front of her, and the figure she was waiting for finally appeared ... breathlessly and with a messy appearance.

Surprised and not expecting what she was seeing, Kazuha lowered her finger, which was now right in front of Heiji's nose.

"Hey, ahou! What took you so long? Don't tell me if you forget we have an appointment this afternoon!".

Instead of answering, Heiji, still panting, swallowed nervously, trying to control his raging breath. In front of him, his best friend raised an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion. Of course, because he did not reply, by saying 'ahou' back to her, as usual.

"Heiji? Are you ... alright?" hesitantly, Kazuha finally asked. She misinterpreted Heiji's condition, by looking at his appearance. Well, her best friend indeed doesn't look good right now.

"I ... I'm f ... fine". Heiji finally managed to answer with difficulty, which of course failed to convince Kazuha.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look well. If you're not feeling well, we can just cancel our appointment. I understand".

" **NO!** " Heiji spontaneously shouted, making Kazuha shocked and involuntarily stepping back.

Of course it can't be canceled!

Well, actually this afternoon Heiji intends to, _ahem_ , tell Kazuha about his feelings for her.

Coincides with the amusement park that just opened, then it would be right if he took her there and they will spend time together. Then when it gets dark, they will ride the Ferris wheel, then Heiji will tell Kazuha about his feelings when they are at the top of the Ferris wheel, which is then ended with their first ki ...

"... ji? Heiji? Hellooo?".

Heiji gasped awake from his reverie, when he saw Kazuha's hand fluttering in front of his face.

"Are you really alright? You're now ... drooling a little ..." Disrespectfully, Kazuha pointed at the corner of Heiji's lips, which Heiji hurriedly wiped with the back of his hand.

Oh my God! He, Heiji Hattori, _drool_? Especially in front of Kazuha, the girl he likes? His pride was destroyed!

With extreme embarrassment, Heiji looked at Kazuha, thinking she would tease him out.

But it didn't. Kazuha just looked at him anxiously.

"Have you been bitten by a dog recently? Should we go to the hospital?".

Wait, what does she really want to say? Did Kazuha think he had ... _rabies_? Even though she said it attentively, her words stabbed Heiji right in the heart.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Heiji who was now able to control his breath, replied "I'm fine, don't worry. I was a little, uh, stomach ache. Come on in. Wait a minute, I'll get ready".

Already become his best friend since childhood, Kazuha felt something was wrong. However, she ignored it and accepted Heiji's invitation to enter his house.

And it turns out she's right. The Hattori's house, which is always neatly arranged, is now just like being hit by a storm.

"Anoo ... What's going on?".

"Hmm? Oh don't mind this mess. I was looking for ..." and Heiji closed his mouth just in time, when he was about to accidentally leak _that_ secret.

Kazuha tilted her head, waiting for further explanation.

"Looking for what?" she asked when Heiji never continued.

"Ah, it's ... nothing. E-ehem, anyway, sit wherever you like. Think of it as your own home. Wait for me, I won't be long!" And without further explanation, Heiji immediately ran to his room, leaving Kazuha dumbfounded.

What's wrong with him? Is he really Heiji Hattori, her ahou best friend? Sighing while shaking her head, there was nothing Kazuha could do but wait for Heiji.

She looked around. Heiji says she can sit wherever she likes. Well, it doesn't seem like that. It would be right if Heiji said she could sit wherever she could, since the place was really messy.

"Well, while waiting for him, I can tidy up this place a little ..." Kazuha muttered to herself as she began to tidy up the place, returned the things to their places. She did know Heiji's house just like her own.

Not only that, Kazuha also threw away paper balls scattered here and there into the trash, that's when her eyes caught at something familiar.

Something purple with a rectangular shape _in_ the trash.

Frowning, Kazuha squatted in front of the trash can, reached her hand into the trash and took that familiar object.

A second later, Kazuha's heart seemed to stop beating when she saw the familiar purple object, which was now in her palm.

This ... this is ... Heiji's Omamori, who is a pair with hers, contains handcuffs that once bound them.

Kazuha stared in disbelief alternating towards omamori in her hand and _where_ it came from.

It came from the trash ...

' _Why do you still keep that ugly thing? Throw it away!_ ' Heiji's voice rang in Kazuha's head, when he told Kazuha to throw away her omamori, the first time they met Ran, which Kazuha mistook for her as Kudo.

Kazuha's body began to tremble. Tears had threatened to flow down from her eyelids.

She doesn't want to believe, but ... but ...

It happened.

She did find it in trash.

Heiji ... has thrown away his omamori.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

In his room, Heiji checked his appearance in front of the mirror for the umpteenth time, while smiling to himself at his reflection in the mirror.

Finally, today he decided to confess to Kazuha.

Come to think of it, it's ridiculous if he wants to win from Kudo. Yeah, well, though it feels quite annoying. But, does he also have to go to London only to confess to Kazuha, while in fact every day they meet? No, that's not necessary.

Too long, too far, and Heiji is also too impatient to confess to ...

Hmm? What was that, tuck between his teeth? Spontaneously Heiji directed his tongue towards the mysterious object sandwiched between his teeth. What is that? Is that ... meat?

Gosh! How terrible and shameful!

Heiji immediately ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth once more. Damn meat that doesn't know ethics! Why not tuck in his teeth in another time, he's in a hurry now! What would Kazuha think when she saw those damned meat between his teeth? Even before Heiji could confess his feelings, Kazuha would laugh at him all the way! Then with a record time, Heiji began to brush his teeth.

Aargh, damn it! The water splashed here and there, now he got soaked. Shit! He just want to go on a date, why it's so hard and really frustrating?!

 _Hhh_ ... It's better Kazuha didn't say no after all of this!

And then, the sudden thought that Kazuha would say no ... That Kazuha would reject him ...

Heiji froze for a few seconds, even he accidentally almost swallowed the toothpaste that was still in his mouth. Luckily he realized just in time, then finished brushing his teeth as quick as possible and properly then wiped his face with a towel.

' _Stop thinking bad things, Heiji! It will bring bad luck!_ ' Heiji said, scolding himself.

Looking in the mirror for the last time, Heiji grinned with teeth that were now sparkling white while taking a deep breath.

"Be brave, Heiji Hattori! Here we go!" Heiji muttered softly, not forgetting to grab his famous SAX hat and step out of his room.

* * *

Petrified for a moment, Kazuha didn't know what to do with her 'findings'.

She feels ... empty. Her mind's blank, as if Heiji had just rejected her.

Wait a minute, reject her?

 _Puh-lease_! Heiji had never liked her, except as a friend. A _male_ friend, even to be precise. Yes, she knows. Even though it's sad, but that's the fact.

"Sorry for making you wait longer than I originally thought. There was a little er, interference ... Hmm? Kazuha?" Heiji looked around, looking for the figure he was looking for, whereas Kazuha jerked from her reverie, returning to the real and _painful_ world.

"Kazuha ... Oi? Where are y ...?" Heiji didn't have time to continue his words because he finally found Kazuha, was squatting in front of a trash can with a blank face.

Heiji frowned. His hunch said something's wrong with Kazuha.

Apparently his hunch is right. As Heiji drew closer, he could now clearly see that Kazuha's shoulders were trembling and even though her face was blank, her eyes looked teary.

Shit! Is she crying?

"Kazuha? Oi, Kazuha? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Heiji joined in squatting in front of her. How shocked Heiji was, when Kazuha spontaneously pulled herself back away, when he reached out to her, as if Heiji is electricity that will sting her.

In her trembling hand, Heiji saw, it seemed like that was the source that caused Kazuha to be like this. Something he had also been desperately looking for.

 _His omamori_.

Heiji sighed with relief. So, apparently the omamori isn't lost.

But wait, wait a minute! With that omamori in Kazuha's hand is proof that Kazuha was the one who found it. Plus, now she squatted in front of the trash can.

And seeing her reaction ...

Heiji's eyes widened. No need to be a detective as great as Heiji Hattori to find out what Kazuha Toyama is thinking now, actually.

Please don't tell him ... if Kazuha thinks ... he has dumped his omamori _in_ the trash?

Oh, really? Are you kidding? This is happened now, right now, when ... when he finally was ready to confess to her?

No!

Of course Heiji won't let that happen! Beside, he didn't throw away his omamori. Heiji himself didn't know how it could end up in the trash. As if still not bad enough, why is it that Kazuha is someone who found it, instead of himself? He also tried to find it!

He repeated, he **_didn't_ **throw it away, for God's sake!

' _Quickly say something! Anything!_ ' His brain shouted at him.

"Wait! Wait, Kazuha, it's-it's not what you think ... I-I didn't ..."

For a moment, Kazuha did not give any reaction, until finally. "A-ahahahaha ... Ano, it's okay Heiji, don't worry. I know you always don't like this omamori. Ah, I'm-I'm sorry, all this time I've been selfish, forcing you to keep it ..." She said while tried to get up, even though she staggered.

Heiji gaped in horror as he heard Kazuha's nervous babbling, but instinctively, he tried to help Kazuha to stand up so she won't fall. "Wha ... Wait, Kazuha! You misunderstand! I _do not_ ..."

Kazuha raised her hand, stopped Heiji from continuing his sentence _and_ for helping her. "It's okay, Heiji. I ... understand ..." Kazuha finished her words in a very quiet voice.

Heiji didn't know what to say, when Kazuha suddenly continued with a fake cheerful voice "Ano, Heiji, I just remembered, there's something I had to do at home ..."

' _Liar!_ ' Heiji's brain spontaneously answered, but he said nothing.

"Sorry Heiji, I can't go with you today".

' _You are really a bad liar, Kazuha!_ ' But still, Heiji said nothing.

"I ..." Kazuha swallowed nervously, then with trembling hand she showed Heiji's omamori to him. "Since ... Since you've th-thrown it away ..." She took a deep breath before continuing, trying to calm herself "I'll take it back with me".

"Kazuha, let me explain! I swear I don't ..."

" _Goodbye_ , Heiji!".

And, Kazuha immediately ran away leaving Heiji who's still dumbfounded.

Hold on! Goodbye? Just now, Kazuha said _goodbye_? They **_never_** say goodbye when separating, whether it's when they come home from school, or after traveling together.

' _See you tomorrow, ahou!_ '. _That's_ what they say. But _never_ goodbye.

"Damn it!" Swore under his breath, Heiji decided to ran after Kazuha.

They would never say goodbye, _ever_! Heiji will make sure of that.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue for this chapter**_ ...

Stretching her hands up while yawning widely, suddenly the girl felt there was a killing aura behind her. She turned while gasping.

 **A** : Oh my! You shocked me! What are you doing here? ( _Yawning improperly_ ).

 **Heiji (H)** : Give me one good reason so I don't hit you!

Then, suddenly there's a contest for looking at each other but without a winner for a while until finally author-san sweat-dropped.

 **A** : Err, because ... Umm, mainly, because I'm a girl? Secondly, as the author, if I say you can't hit me, then you can't do it. Third, we even live in different dimensions ( _In this sentence, Heiji grimaces irritably_ ). But, hey! What's wrong with you? Did you eat something wrong, or what?

Heiji pointed towards the writer-san's computer screen.

 **H** : Your story! Why did you make strange stories like that, hah?! In fact, I had intended to tell Kazuha ...

 **A** : ( _Mumble quietly_ ) Ya, I know. I wrote it ...

Heiji narrowed his eyes. An annoyed expression on his face. Oh yes, he did hear what she said!

 **H** : In the next chapter, you have to make Kazuha listen to me! I've been frustrated enough, for so long I can't tell her about my ... ( _Blushing when he realized what he was about to say_ ) Ahem! Anyway, do something good! Make a story with a happy ending!

 **A** : Uh, hello? I'm the author here ...

Heiji gritted his teeth in annoyance but he knows, she's right. Sulking like a child, without saying anything else, Heiji turned and left author-san alone.

 **A** : Hhh ... You're lucky I like you two together!

Author-san looked back at her computer screen.

 **A** : Oh! I got two reviews! Let me see ... _Mm-hmm ... Mm-hmm ..._ Okay! Now for ...

 **nurulatikah23** : Thank you very much! I'll try my best to make an interesting story! I hope so far you like it!

 **doomsayingfae** : Wow! Thank you for taking your time to improve and my choice of words that might not be right, though I have to admit, I don't really understand with those numbers. Sorry because I'm not native. Still, I'm so happy! Have my choice of words been right, now? I'm very happy if you are willing to give me your input!

Author-san looks at the another readers with the puppy-eyes.

 **A** : Also I'm waiting for other reviews from all reade ...

 **H** : ( _Appeared out of nowhere_ ) Your story! Continue it! Now! ( _Then_ _just disappear like a ghost_ ).

 **A** : ( _Pale while holding her heart pounding in shock_ ) He's such a baby!

After her heartbeats returned to normal, author-san shrugged.

 **A** : Oh well, alright then ... To the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

One evening, author-san entered her room while humming a little. Then, when she just turned on the light switch ...

KLIK!

 **H** : Finally you get home!

She spontaneously shrieked in shock.

 **A** : Oh my God! You ... You just gave me a heart attack! I thought there's a thief! _Hhh_! Ow-wait! Wait, wait, wait, just a minute. By the way, why are you here? What the heck? Are you now a stalker?

Heiji rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Heh! Why did he stalk her, what for anyway? Besides, he prefers to spend time with Kazuha. Well, actually, at this time he should be enjoying a wonderful and pleasant courtship with Kazuha, if not because of this author girl before him with her odd, irritating story ...

Speaking of the which, Heiji suddenly remembered the reason why he was here.

 **H** : Great, very great! Now you're just staring at me and falsely accuse me of stalking you! You want to know the reason why I'm here? I have waited for so long and you're still relaxing like this? Didn't I tell you to update your story immediately? It's been ... one, two, three ... ( _Heiji muttered indistinctly as he started counting with his fingers_ ) What? It's been a week?

Author-san initially stared in surprise, but her surprise immediately turned into an annoyed sigh. She put on a face that seemed to say ' _the hell I care_ '.

 **A** : Look, Heiji ... Or, Hattori. Here's the situation. I have something else to do! You see, I have to work! Can't you see, I just came home from work? After this I want to eat, then take a long bath and sleep ...

 **H** : Not until you write the next chapter!

Author-san looked at Heiji with a tired face while sighing.

 **A** : Sorry. Can't do that now. I'm very tired today.

Oddly, there's no answer from Heiji. Unusual, because he's a fussy person. Author-san turned to him.

 **A** : Heiji?

 **H** : I don't understand. I just want to telling her ( _of course the author-san knows who Heiji meant_ ) but, why does it seem like all of you don't allow me to do that?

Now author-san looked confused. Suddenly Heiji became sad, as if desperate. Plus, this time who does he mean by ' _all of you_ '?

 **A** : All of us?

Heiji looked at her irritably.

 **H** : Yes! All of you! The authors who always and always give me silly obstacles when I want to ... I want to ... You know, I just want to ... _Argh_! You know what I want! (Frustrated, Heiji ruffles his own hair).

Author-san raised an eyebrow, not believing when she saw Heiji Hattori, becoming desperate like this. His reaction is really unlike Heiji. A few moments later, she sighed in defeat.

 **A** : Fine, fine, you Great Detective of The West! Just give me a little time to take a bath!

Immediately after that, Heiji's sad face turned bright. He now smiled triumphantly, making author-san stunned at him. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 **A** : You tricked me!

Heiji shrugged his shoulders while grinning.

 **H** : It works, anyway! Well, ehem, don't you dare to forget your promise!

Heiji has already left the author-san who's still dumbfounded when he turned and approached her again.

 **H** : Oh, I almost forgot. Make an unforgettable sweet scene in a such romantic place, when Kazuha and I ... You know what I mean!

He held her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, smiling with a rather perverted face, since he was too absorbed in imagining what would happen to him and Kazuha, makes author-san wince in disgust.

Realizing that author-san is now looking at him with disgust, Heiji cleared his throat awkwardly.

 **H** : Ahem! Anyway, ganbatte-ne! I count on you!

And then, he just disappeared like a genie, leaving author-san who's still stunned, because she was fooled.

 **A** : Did he just ...? Ugh! He's so ... so ... Unbelievable! Asking people to do whatever he wants! He's such a pain in the ass! ( _grumbles at length_ ). Hey, Hattori! I know you can hear me! I still need to eat and sleep, you know!

But, whether Heiji can hear it or not, clearly, he doesn't answer anything.

She waited for a few seconds before calling him once more.

 **A** : Hattori?

Still nothing.

 **A** : Hey, Heiji Hattori?

When the person whose name was called was still not answered, she finally shrugged her shoulders, then threw her tote bag onto the couch carelessly.

 **A** : No answer, meaning no protest. ( _Walks towards her wardrobe and looks for some new clothes_ ) Now, I want to take a shower first and then eat and then ...

But then, an imaginary bulb lights brightly above author-san's head. As fast as lightning she put her clothes back, closed the closet and turned on her computer.

 **A** : ( _Grinning_ ) He wants a romantic story? Fine, he will get it!

It's just that ... She doesn't need his approval about how or where the story will going on.

* * *

Heiji ran out of his house very fast, just like an arrow shot off from its bow. He even forgot to close the door. In his mind now, there's only Kazuha, Kazuha and Kazuha.

But apparently, he didn't need to run that fast, because the person he wanted to pursue ... was still there, not far from the gate of his house.

Yep! That's her, no doubt. Walked very slowly and staggered. From behind, she looks like a zombie. That, until her wobbling legs could no longer support her body, she began to slump to the ground.

 _ **Ring-Ring**_!

And of course, she failed to realize when a delivery boy with his bicycle suddenly appeared in front of her, from an alley, only a few meters away from her, before an unwanted incident occurred.

Just by looking at it once, Heiji can predict what will happen and what that delivery boy brings cause he carried it in the traditional way, carrying it on one shoulder. No doubt, it's a bowl of hot ramen.

Heiji couldn't even remember how he arrived in front of the zombie Kazuha, pulled her into his arms and shielded her from the delivery boy and his hot ramen.

And then almost immediately ...

"HEY!".

 ** _RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING-RING_**!

Poor ramen delivery boy! He tried, he really tried to control his bicycle, which was now staggering, balancing it and the hot ramen on his shoulder so it wouldn't ...

"WUAAAA!".

 **GUBRAAAKKK** ...

Ah, never mind. It's too late now.

Rubbing his head, the ramen boy could only stare sadly, mixed with annoyance, at the ramen he was supposed to be delivering, which was now scattered on the road, and apparently some also seemed to be scattered on the back, neck and hair of the boy who had his back to him. The boy who made him fall upside down like now! What is he doing, squatting in the middle of the road like this? That's dangerous!

Ah, what the heck! It sucks! He will be scolded by his boss for spilling his ramen. Luckily the boss is his own father, otherwise he'll be fired! But still, his father was a very disciplined and timely man. He will not tolerate clumsy and careless employees, even if the employee is his son.

 _ **Trulilit ... Trulilulit ...**_

Just hearing his cellphone rang, the ramen boy immediately sweated. Well, just as he predicted! Surely the call is from his father! In a hurry, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, Dad! Yes, I know. Sorry, but there was a minor accident and I fell. A-ahahahaha ... Yeah, the ramen spilled on the road. **_Wha_ _t_ _?_** No, no, I'll be right back! Don't cut my allowance! Hello, Dad? Did you hear me? Hello?". Then in a hurry, the ramen boy picked up his empty ramen bowl, then pedaled his bicycle away, before sneering in annoyance at Heiji and Kazuha, who were still squatting on the road.

Meanwhile Kazuha, as if awakened from 'another world', Kazuha blinked her eyes rapidly, confused what had just happened.

"Huh? What ..." Her words were cut off just as she stared in horror at the boy in front of her, who was now grimacing in pain while biting his lower lip. Apparently a burning sensation began to irritate his skin, which had been scalded by hot ramen sauce.

"H-Heiji? What? What happened?".

Because Heiji didn't answer, made Kazuha look around and see the ramen spill around them. There are even a few noodle strands on his shoulders and hair now.

Kazuha gasped when she finally realized what had just happened. "Oh! Oh God! Oh my God! Heiji, I ... Are you alright?".

To be honest, Heiji felt a throbbing pain in his skin. But, since he didn't want to make Kazuha anxious and feel guilty, he replied "Don't worry, I'm ... fine". Of course with a voice that doesn't reflect the true state he's feeling right now.

"You're lying!" And of course, he was unable to lie to her.

"Come on! Let's get to the hospital right away!".

Kazuha had stood up and was about to pull Heiji up too, when Heiji instead pulled her hand. "No! No need to go to the hospital. It's not bad, just a little blisters!". Then Heiji stood up. "Don't worry, Kazuha. I'm fine, really! I just need to compress it with cold water at home".

"Let me help you!" Spontaneously, Kazuha offered herself to help. Besides, this also happened because of her.

"Eh?" Heiji immediately blushed. The one that was doused by hot ramen sauce was including his back. If Kazuha wants to help him, that means ... he must be naked in front of her! Uh, he thinks he can't do it.

"Ah ... Really, Kazuha, it's nothing! I think no need to bother you to ..."

" _Please?_ ".

 _Hhh_ ... That's it! Heiji Hattori is weakest against the girls and their puppy eyes. More over, the girl is Kazuha.

"Ah, well. O-okay" he answered in the end with a rosy face, which was somehow misinterpreted by Kazuha, that Heiji's skin began to blister due to the incident just now and that made her feel more guilty.

The two teenagers walked back to the Hattori family's home, each busy with their thoughts. Kazuha, who felt that she had become a burden for Heiji and troubled him all this time. As for Heiji ... Oh well, he is currently _uh_ , getting excited about what will happen. Unconsciously, he smiled smugly. ( _Anoo ... Exactly what will happen, Hattori? Meh! He's really very confident!_ ).

* * *

And, here they are now, sitting in Heiji's room and the tanned boy is already shirtless. Well, actually only Heiji who was in the room now. Kazuha was preparing a towel, cold water and skin cooling ointment to treat the wound.

 _ **Ngiikkk ...**_

And here she is now, entering his room with a little difficulty while carrying a large basin that is now full of cold water.

"Here, let me help you!" Heiji took the water basin from Kazuha's hand and put it on the table.

From behind, Kazuha looked sadly at Heiji's back. The blisters on the skin of his back, now begin to look more clearly. Not too bad indeed, but still ... It must have hurt a lot! But Heiji didn't complain at all.

Again because of her ...

Heiji was hurt again, because of her ...

"Kazuha?" Heiji called out softly, when he realized Kazuha just stared at him without blinking, with a sad face.

The girl whose name was called, awakened from her reverie "Oh, ah, e-erhm, I called your mother. She said she was going home soon. Until then, I'll take care of your wound!".

"Kazuha, you really are too dramatic! I told you, I'm fine! A wound like this won't hurt me! _Itetetetete ..._!" Though he acted strongly, Heiji also winced in pain as Kazuha carefully washed his skin with cold water and a towel, then after a while, she began applying the ointment, to help relieve the pain and cool his burning skin.

Heiji was quite surprised when he felt Kazuha's delicate fingers gently and eloquently apply those medicinal ointment onto his blistered skin.

' _Since when did Kazuha become an expert in treating wounds like this? She can definitely be a good wife!_ ' Heiji thought proudly and immediately blushed when he realized what he had just thought. _Heh! What the heck?_ Furthermore, Heiji didn't dare to think strange things.

As for Kazuha, not just treating burns, which Heiji just got, but she also saw the scar on Heiji's left arm. The scar he got while protecting her from the shot of an escaped criminal, again because of her carelessly chasing the criminal, pretending to be a hero, but ending with hurting Heiji.

Kazuha cursed herself again.

No wonder Heiji hates her and her homemade omamori! No wonder if finally Heiji threw away his omamori made by Kazuha!

 _Pfftt_ ... Lucky charm, my ass!

' _What else do you expect, Kazuha? You only brought bad luck to him!_ '.

Both of them were silent for a while, until finally ...

"I'm sorry, Heiji!".

"Kazuha, I'm sorry!".

Both speak at the same time, and the two apologize simultaneously. Both shocked, they now looked at each other in confusion. Each of them has the same question.

"What for?" And now, again they're asking their same questions at the same time.

Again looking at each other for the second time, finally they laughed awkwardly.

"You first!".

Heiji shook his head. "Nope! Ladies first!".

For a long time Kazuha looked at Heiji, until she finally looked down, felt embarrassed and did not deserve to look at him.

"Kazuha?" Even though Kazuha said nothing, Heiji could feel, something was wrong with his best friend. Heiji gave her a few moments, and when Kazuha didn't answer and still didn't look at him, he called out to her again.

"Kazuha, what's wrong? Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should apologize to you! Listen! I don't mean to throw my omamori in the trash, really! You have to trust me!".

Instead of answering, Kazuha just shook her head _hard_ , Heiji became worried, she would hurt herself.

"Kazuha? Kazuha, stop! You'll hurt yourself! Stop it! KAZUHA!" Heiji caught Kazuha's face with both hands, to stop her. What he didn't think was, Kazuha's eyes were already wet with tears.

"Kazu ..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry because all this time I've been selfish, even though I always trouble you and become a burden to you! And about the omamori, it's fine. I understand. You really should throw it away, long time ago! It only brings bad luck to you, just like me! But don't worry, Heiji. After Aunt Shizuka home, I'll go. I promise, I won't trouble you again, _forever_!".

Heiji listened to Kazuha's frustrated chatter while glaring in horror.

Kazuha thought, she was bad luck for him?

And what did she mean that she wouldn't trouble him again, forever? Does that mean ... she will leave him? Oh no! She thought he would let her leave him just like that? _This ahou_ ...

Kazuha was still chattering like a possessed person. "I'm sorry Heiji, I'm really sorry! I didn't think that I'd been selfish all this time! No wonder you always call me _ahou_ and hate me ..."

Right after Kazuha said that she thought Heiji hated her, that's when he kissed her.

Fuck with his pride losing to Kudo!

Upon seeing Kazuha's condition as it is now Heiji knew he can't delay anymore or he would lose Kazuha forever. And Heiji chose without hesitation to sacrifice his pride, rather than losing his Kazuha.

Wait. His Kazuha?

Suddenly Heiji remembered when he accidentally confessed to Kazuha because he's angry, thought she was taken away by some suspicious men, by saying ' _What are you doing to **my** Kazuha?!_'. Hmm, yes. That's right. His Kazuha. It sounds amazing to him. It sounds ... just right. Yep! Kazuha is indeed his!

' _Okay, now focus, Heiji! You are kissing your Kazuha!_ ' His brain reminded him.

When they finally parted, Heiji gently pressed his forehead to Kazuha's, trying to control his breathing.

"Hei-ji? What did you just do? Why did you ... _kiss me_?" Kazuha finally asked, her voice was very soft, barely audible and filled with doubt.

However, instead of answering, Heiji kissed Kazuha again, and again, and again. Heiji never knew that kissing Kazuha was really addictive. He just can't stop! He ...

" **AHEM!** ".

The two teenagers jumped in shock when they found Shizuka Hattori, Heiji's mother, already standing at the door of her son's room.

"Wow, it looks like I came at the wrong time!" Shizuka quipped humorously. Moreover, she saw that her son was already shirtless.

"Mom! You surprised me!".

Actually at first, Heiji was really shocked, mixed with shame, because he was caught by his mother, when he's kissing Kazuha. But then, when he realized that he's also shirtless ...

Heiji gasped, while Kazuha covered her face with both hands. Caught kissing with the son of the house's owner by the hostess herself, plus the son turned out to be half naked? Kazuha just want to die! She'd never felt that shameful in her life!

"Mom! I swear, this is not what you think!".

Keep in mind, Shizuka Hattori is a witty mother. She looked at her son and the young lady in her son's room with a naughty look.

"Well, you two! No sex until you get married! _Ohohohohohohohoho_ ..."

* * *

 _ **A/N, or should I say, the epilogue?**_

 **A** : So sorry, readers. Too tired and hungry to write an epilogue. _Gyaaa!_ You! ( _She pointed towards her computer screen, when suddenly Heiji Hattori's furious face adorned it_ ) How dare you surprise me!

 **H** : What kind of story have you just made? Soft porn? Disgusting!

 **A** : S-soft porn? Hey! Excuse me! Give me some credit here! I've written you a romantic story, instead you call it soft porn?! Are you nuts?! That's rude and insulting!

 **H** : Romantic? You say the story is romantic? And why is the story still not finished? How many more chapters do you wa ...

 **A** : ( _Lifting her palm to stop his nagging_ ) You should thanking me! I made you kiss Kazuha until ... ( _reread the story_ ) four times, at least. This is far more special, isn't it? Now, please let me sleep!

 **H** : Ah ... ( _his face turned red and lost his words_ ) Hey, wait! I'm not fini ...

Yawning, she turned off the computer then turned towards the readers.

 **A** : Please allow me to write another chapter! Arigatou!


End file.
